The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to a communication answering time estimation.
A time to answer a phone call, text message, or other communication may vary among users and circumstances. Conventional communication devices may not determine a time it may take a user to answer an incoming communication. Thus, a means for estimating a time for a user to answer an incoming communication is needed.